


Come Ask The Murphy Siblings!

by CitrusCarnival



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ask Blog, Ask Box, Gen, No Incest, Siblings, The Murphy Family - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box, ask, ask any respectful question!, before i write too much, connor is a cryptid, i wanna draw, i want to better understand the characters, i wanted to try this, self promo, sorry if i sound creepy and weird, the Murphys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCarnival/pseuds/CitrusCarnival
Summary: A tumblr ask blog made for any of y'all to ask Connor or Zoe some questions!Also request drawings with them and the rest of the gang!https://askthemurphysiblings.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy
Kudos: 3





	Come Ask The Murphy Siblings!

Hello there, esteemed stranger!  
Have you ever dreamed of asking Connor and Zoe stuff? Well I found out there is already an ask blog for that... but I already made a different one! Don't crush me! >:(

I have a colorful, light-hearted ask blog for you to fulfill your dreams!  
I draw digital art and occasional sketches of the beloved Murphys.

And get this! You also get to request drawings of them if you have no questions. Get nice drawings of any of the characters in the musical in a scene, situation, AU, cosplay, or other.

Please keep all asks and requests respectful and non-sexual. Talk of sex is allowed so long as it is not harassment. I will not be drawing nudity.  
Talk of any ship is allowed and requesting drawings of any ship is allowed. The only exceptions are ships relating to pedophilia or incest.

I'd love for people to see my blog because I want to try to further understand Dear Evan Hansen characters and challenge my headcanons and views relating to them. If I had to draw them answering questions, I'd have to think about the characters. In a way, it's writing. Drawing is a fun thing to do for me, so it would add to my writing experience. I hope it will add to your viewing experience. 

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?  
Either you're not gonna check out my tumblr (which I'm accepting of) or you're waiting for a link. Check the notes, pal. <3

Thanks a lot for reading! I hope we can meet eachother. :) Talk to me on either of the tumblrs linked in the notes.

**Author's Note:**

> askthemurphysiblings tumblr:  
https://askthemurphysiblings.tumblr.com/
> 
> citruscarnival, my main tumblr:  
https://citruscarnival.tumblr.com/
> 
> Although I'm open for most ships, keep in mind I mainly ship Connor and Evan. Second favorite ship is Evan and Zoe.
> 
> MAIN DRAWING:  
https://askthemurphysiblings.tumblr.com/image/188999606402


End file.
